


Bored

by ghostofviper



Series: Hiromu Takahashi One Shots [12]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Hiromu tries to alleviate some boredom at a Press briefing





	Bored

“Are you bored? You look bored,” Hiromu Takahashi asked, knowing full well he was irritating her with his questions. But he was bored, so he was going to pester someone. LIJ’s resident Press Officer just happened to be the closest person to him.

“Will you just sit quietly and behave.” She hissed shooting him a dirty look. Hiromu had to bite his lip to hold his laughter in. Ever since she had invaded Naito’s hotel room before the UK Tour she had been in an especially prickly mood. None of them knew exactly what had happened in there, all Naito had said when pressed as to whether he fucked her was “not yet.” 

Leaning back in his chair Hiromu looked around the room, disinterest clear on his face. He hated these things, they were always so dull. Bunch of people sitting around telling them what they should and shouldn’t say during interviews. You would think they would have learned by now that LIJ didn’t follow their stupid rules. No matter how many of these meetings they had. Hiromu could see one of the heads of the press department angrily staring at him and flashed him a pearly smile, sticking his tongue out and wiggling it. The man quickly turned averted his gaze with a look of disgust. Hiromu heard snickers from his LIJ stable mates and smiled in satisfaction. At least he was providing some form of entertainment. Turning his attention back to their Press Officer, Hiromu decided to continue pestering her. 

“If you’re bored; wanna have sex?” Hiromu asked raising his eyebrows suggestively. 

“I’m not bored Hiromu!” She whisper shouted. “What is wrong with you?” She quickly glanced around the room making sure her outburst hadn’t been noticed. “Are you trying to get me in trouble?”

“No, I’m trying to get you to have sex with me.” Hiromu said again. “C’mon, I don’t mind if you fuck Tetsuya too.” 

“I’m not going to fuck Tetsuya!” She yelled, slapping a palm over her mouth as every head in the room turned in her direction making Hiromu giggle in delight. Finally things were livening up a bit.

“But you will fuck me?” He asked sticking his tongue out lecherously making her throw up her hands and look helplessly at her bosses who gave her looks of reassurance mixed with pity. They knew exactly how much of a handful the Los Ingobernables could be. They weren’t going to dismiss her for a small outburst. They really wouldn’t fire her unless one of the stable members demanded it. And so far they seemed to be tolerating her. In fact right now they looked downright amused with what was happening. 

“Hiromu, would you just shut up for two minutes and let us finish?” The President chastised the troublesome young man who adopted a look of hurt and picked Daryl up off the table, hugging him to his chest. 

“Watch it!” Tetsuya snapped at the President, stepping in to defend his stable mate. Exchanging glances with the rest of the press board they quickly decided it was time to end the meeting as things were steadily declining. LIJ waited until the room was empty before they rose to their feet following their Press Officer out the door. 

“So, did you still want to fuck me?” Hiromu asked her as they were walking out the door giggling as she stormed away from her charges muttering angrily to herself.


End file.
